The Troubles of Imprinting: Young Imprint
by BecomingAmanda
Summary: Quil was once just an ordinary guys, but could a small girl change his world?


The Troubles of Imprinting: Young Imprint

Chapter 1 Imprinting

Quil's POV

I was heading over to Sam's like any other day, I felt almost like I was being pulled to the house, maybe Emily was cooking……

My name is Quil Ateara and I am a werewolf.

I don't feel like explaining, but yeah, I can turn into a giant dog. I finally made it to Sam's house and opened the door without even bothering to knock.

The air was filled with children's laughter and the clink of glasses.

"Quil!" Emily yelled walking over to me, I smiled at her pleasantly. She motioned for me to follow her to the kitchen, I followed in silence. I felt like I was being pulled to the living room, I was still so tiered….

Emily held out a tray of sandwiches, I grabbed a few and sat down thanking her. They were delicious. I tuned into the conversations going around, apparently Emily's brother had come to visit along with his wife and two children.

I heard the little girls laughing over something and I smiled, the sound of laughter was nice.

"Hey Quil, games on, want to watch?" Sam asked throwing me a coke; I followed him into the living room. I sat on the couch without looking at anyone. I felt this pull to look away from the game, so I decided to look over at Sam who was playing with one of his niece.

I felt like everything had frozen, the little girl lifted in the air was surrounded by a golden halo of light and everything else was black, and dark. I was tied to her, I wanted to rip her out of Sam's arms before he could hurt her in anyway, her mother came over, I couldn't really see her, she was blurry.

I almost growled at her, she couldn't touch the girl, she might hurt her too.

Something smashed upside my head, I looked over to see Sam's furious face next to me, he had taken a plastic toy and hit me in the head with it.

"Outside." He growled, I didn't want to go, but the Alpha voice he had seemed to weigh me down, I followed him outside. Suddenly her turned around and attacked, his hands was inches from my private when I phased, smiling he phased too.

"Damit Sam! Why did you have to go and do that?!?! What did I do to you?"

"You imprinted! On my 2 year old niece!! Claire isn't even in preschool and you already fell in love with her!" I almost threw up. Who could love a two year old that way?!?! I just want to protect her, be like a big brother to her, to make sure nothing, and no one hurt her.

"Fine!" Sam snapped, I jerked my head up, had I been talking to him? O, yeah I had.

"Quil," he groaned "go back in, now, be Claire's big brother." I licked his face and phased back, pulling out the spare set of clothes that was always stashed under his porch for us to use.

I walked in the front door and heard Claire crying, I ran into the living room, her dad was holding her trying to comfort her but she was still crying. I felt something through a bond that we had, she wanted someone, and they had left.

Suddenly, she saw me and stopped crying, she jumped out of her fathers arms and ran to me. I picked her up smiling. She had no idea who I was and I was already her big brother.

"Sorry about that, here," Her dad said reaching up to take her.

"Its fine," I reassured him "I love kids." He nodded and turned his attention back to the game, I sat down on the couch still holding Claire.

"What's your name?"

"Cwarey!!" She shouted. I laughed.

"I'm Quil." I told her

"Cwarey like Quil!" She told me hugging me. I smiled; she hopped off the couch and took my hand, pulling me towards her sister and all their toys.

"Sit." She instructed sternly, I obeyed at once. She went over to a little girl nearby; she was blurry too, like her mother.

"Quoe." She told me pointing to her sister. The girl smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Chloe!" She told me, I laughed at her and shook her hand. We played Barbie, and dress up, and then we played house.

Finally, it was time for her to go.

"Bye Qwil!" She yelled as her mom pulled her out the door, I almost ran after her, but Sam put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Sam," I moaned "How is this going to work? Her parents will get suspicious if I'm around too much….and; it hurts to be away from her." I admitted

"We'll figure it out." He told me, I smiled and nodded.

Chapter 2 Claire Sitting

Claire didn't come back to visit the next day, or the next week. Sam told me I couldn't go to her house, and that he wouldn't invite them over for me to play with her.

I went to school, patrolled, and then went home. Every night I would curl into a ball, pain seeping through me.

Sam finally took pity on me. He gave their number and told me that Emma, Claire's mom, was expecting and they were probably going to be needing a babysitter. I dialed the number and someone picked up after only a few rings.

"Hewoo?" An angelic voice asked, it sounded sad

"Claire Bear!" I yelled

"QWUIL!!!" She yelled, her voice was instantly filled with joy.

"Claire, give mommy the phone." I heard Emma call out.

"No! Qwuil wanna talk to Cwary bwa!" She yelled, Emma sighed, and I grinned.

"Claire, can I talk to your mommy? I'll talk to you later, I promise." She started to cry and I felt bad, she must think I didn't want to talk to her.

"I need to ask your mommy if I can come play with you."

"Owkay Qwuil." She said defeated, she gave the phone to her mother and I could hear her plop down on the couch in defeat.

"Hello Quil, I'm sorry about that, Claire's been dying to see you." I chuckled.

"It's fine. I was talking to Emily a few days ago and she told me you're expecting and I just wanted to tell you that if you guys ever need a baby sitter, I'm available."

"That's so kind Quil but it's not really in our budget…" I cut her off

"I'd do it for free, I love kids and I think Chloe and Claire like me." I told her, she paused before speaking.

"Well, um do you think you could come over now? I have an appointment in Seattle and we were going to take them with us, but….."

"No problem, I'm on my way." I told her.

"Thank you Quil." she told me, I could tell she was about to hang up.

"Can I talk to Claire for a minute, I promised her and I don't want to make her cry again."

"Sure…." She started before I heard a weird noise.

"QWUIL!!!" A little voice yelled, I laughed, she stole the phone from Emma!!!!

"I'm coming over to play with you and Chloe Claire, so you need to hang up the phone, okay?"

"Otay Qwuil." And then I heard the click of the phone hanging up. I ran over there, using my wolf speed because no one was around.

I knocked on the door and waited impatiently for it to open. I felt like at any second the pull to Claire would make me break down the door. Finally her dad opened the door.

"Hey Quil, thanks, really, I'm Chris by the way." He told me, shaking his hand I nodded and he led me in. Chloe sat on the floor surrounded by books, she was five and loved to try and read. Emily had been telling me stories about Claire and Chloe, seeing as we might be family one day.

I suddenly felt little arms wrap around my waist.

"QWUIL QWUIL!!!!!!!!!" Claire screamed, I laughed and picked her up, swirling her around. It felt so right, I wanted nothing more than to keep her in my arms forever, but I knew that was impossible. Sighing, I put her down and walked to the hallway where I could hear Emma and Chris talking.

Emma couldn't be more than a few months along, but her stomach was already a little bit bigger, and she had that pregnant glow.

"Congratulations." I told her, giving her a friendly hug. She beamed and nodded. Chris put his arm around her and pulled her out the door, Claire and Chloe stood at the door waving until I dragged them back inside.

For the rest of the day we played, watched movies and then I made them go to bed. Walking out I saw how much of a mess we had made, I felt bad leaving a huge mess in the house, especially when Emma wouldn't be able to clean it up. So I picked it all up, then I went into the kitchen to make myself a snack. The kitchen was a mess too, so got an idea. I cleaned everything up, then quickly phoned Seth, who I knew was working at his family's store.

Clearwater's stores, Seth Clearwater speak…."

"Cut the crap Seth, do me a favor and bring over some cookie dough."

"Where are you and since when do you cook?"

"Emma and Chris's place."

"Whatever, be over in a few." He hung up and I began to get the kitchen ready. I found a kiss the cook apron and put it on grinning. The doorbell rang and I skipped to get it.

"Quil, dude! What is wrong with you?!?!" I took the cookie dough containers out of his hands and kissed him on the cheek. Then I tried to make my voice sound higher.

"Thank you Seth dear." I told him batting my eyes. He started cracking up, took off the apron and went into the kitchen, Seth close behind. He slapped me and I spun around surprised.

"We're over! You don't pay enough attention to me anymore!!!" He yelled, snapping his fingers in my face and turning on his heel. I was dying laughing by now. I heard s noise from the bedrooms and I put my hand over Seth's mouth to quiet him before he woke them up. He started French kissing my hand.

"Seth!" I whisper yelled, while smacking him. 'If you wake them up…" One look at me told him I was serious. He nodded and looked around the kitchen. I looked at the baking instructions for the cookie dough. Seth had brought five containers, three to make and one each to eat. He had two M&M, a chocolate chip, and two sugar cookie dough containers. I took the M&M and chocolate chip ones and started to open the package while Seth opened the sugar cookie ones. I had read some where that pregnant woman like chocolate, and I wanted to impress Emma.

While the cookies baked, me and Seth each finished a container of cookie dough. I pulled out the cookies finally and gave Seth a few before he hit the road. When they were cool I put them on a few plated and cleaned the dishes. At a quarter to 10 I heard a car in the driveway and went to sit on the couch with the T.V. on low.

"Quil?" Emma asked uncertainly as she walked in, I realized she could probably smell the chocolate.

"O, hi." I said, trying to be surprised that she was home already. I gestured towards the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind, I made some cookies." I heard Emma's stomach rumble and grinned. She looked relived.

"It smells wonderful."

"Well, I got to go home now, thanks for letting me watch them, I love the kids." I told her heading out the door.

"Aren't you going to ask to be paid?" Chris asked surprised.

"No, I was serious, it's fun to hang out with kids all day, I did it for free." I told them and walked out the door.

Chapter 3 Birthday Party

It was Claire's third birthday today. I was going to help set up and keep an eye on all the little kids. When Emily had told me about the princess theme, I thought I was going to throw up. All girly, and pink…… but it was for Claire.

I had gotten to see Claire a lot, and I think Emma and Chris were starting to like me. I was happy.

I went to the Claire's house and knocked on the door. Chris walked out, his face was red, and he was trying hard not to ask.

"What?" I asked him, he pointed to Chloe and Claire who were now standing in the doorway. Chloe was in a red shirt, white pants, what did girls call them? Claire on the other hand was wearing a white shirt with red pants.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked

"Summer time!" Claire yelled

"It our vacation!" They yelled in unison.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked again

"PARTY TIME!!"

"That's right, say it loud!" They both yelled

"What time is it?" They sang together now

"Time of our lives. Anticipation!" I ran up to Claire and hugged her, and the High School Musical montage was over. I was laughing and in a good mood….until I walked inside.

"Kill. Me. Now." I murmured, a throaty laugh from behind me made me turn. Sam was standing there with his arm around Emily's waist. I shook my head as I looked at all the pink and…..frilly girly things. I shuddered and Sam laughed again.

"Qwuil?" Claire asked. I turned to look at her smiling, it was all for her, to make her happy.

"What is it Claire bear?" I asked her

"I want to be a princess!" She yelled, Emily laughed and came over to me.

"In other words, she wants you to go help her get ready." She told me, I nodded and ran into her room. Claire was sitting on her bed, surrounded by dresses, shoes, hair things, and tiaras. I picked out three colors, a light blue, a hot pink, and a lime green. I held each up to her skin, watching the contrast to her skin. I settled on the lime green, it just fit her so well, and it seemed to wrap around her body in the perfect way, she truly seemed like a little princess. Next she showed me all her shoes. I picked a pair that was the exact same shade of green as her dress.

Then, she took a tiara that was a very pale green with sparkling jewels on it and handed it to me. I placed it into her curls. She seemed to be radiating with joy, I smiled and took her hand.

"Princess, you are needed at the ball." I told her and I led her down the stairs.

When we got downstairs, everyone was there. Claire went to sit in a chair that was placed in the middle of the room. I sat on the couch next to Emily and watched as Claire unwrapped her presents. First was my present, a doll that was about a foot and a half tall, it had long black hair, and a purple and black striped shirt. Claire hugged it and smiled up at me.

"Tank u Qwuil." She told me smiling. I smiled back and handed her a present from her parents. She tore open the wrapping paper and gasped. They had gotten her a huge makeup set.

She also got some dress up things, and she made me wear a crown.

"Qwuil, pwease weawear crwon? It make Cwar happy." She batted her eyelashes at me. I sighed "Gimme the crown kid." I snatched it out of her hand, she squealed. I frowned and put it on my head. I heard a lot of snickering from the adults, but Claire's eyes were shinning and happy, and it felt right.

"Claire, wouldn't you like to try out your new make up on Quil?" Emily winked at Claire and shot me a look. I groaned, I could already tell that Claire wanted to do it. She ran to get the make up kit, and between her Emily, and Emma, I was wearing at least three pounds of make up in seconds. Behind me, Sam wolf whistled.

"You're just jealous that I'm hotter than you." I told him, and then I got up and walked around the room, posing at random spots. Claire's laughter followed me around, and soon she was walking around with me.

After a few hours I had to leave, I helped put birthday girl to bed before I left.

Chapter 4 Dream

It was Claire's first day of kindergarten, the day when she would start making friends, having a life outside her family.

And I felt like I was going to throw up. I was terrified for her, what if the other kids were mean to her? What if she didn't fit in? What if she got hurt?

Thoughts like this raced through my head all day, I hadn't seen Claire in almost a month, it hurt so much to be away from her, but she was five, Chloe was seven, and their little brother Cole was now two.

I remembered getting to watch Chloe and Claire for two days when Emma had Cole. It was one of the greatest days in my life. The girls had been so excited to learn about their little brother, and I had gotten to spend two days admiring Claire's happy face, her perfect smile, and her contagious laughter….

But that was all gone. See, to her I was a long distance brother, one she didn't have to see very often. The only thing that kept me from going to her house right now and banging on the door was the fact that we had a connection. A special bond that let me know what she was feeling. She wasn't really happy much, but I could always tell when she smiled and laughed.

The day passed in a blur, Sam was making me stay in school, to set an example for Claire apparently. I walked home, smiling at my parents and sat in a chair. I must have drifted off because suddenly, I was dreaming.

_School had just let out, Claire skipped out of the building humming a song she had just made up. A dark SUV pulled up on the curb. She stopped and stared at it, a man got out, he wore a white button up shirt and black pants. He walked over to Claire and kneeled down. _

"_Hello, your mommy called me and told me to pick you up, would you like to go for a ride?" He looked at her with pleading eyes, as if he would be devastated if she didn't._

_Claire jumped up and down "Yes!!" He grinned and motioned towards the door. She clambered in and he sat her in a car seat. He then got into the drivers seat, put on a pair of sun glasses and drove away._

_* * * _

_Five minutes later Emma pulled up at the school, she looked into the crowd of kids, searching for her daughter, but she couldn't find her._

I suddenly hear a scream, and I woke up. I was panting and sweating. I realized I had screamed, but it had seemed so real…. I went to check a clock, the timing was perfect, it fit my dream, then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked

"Quil! Did you pick Claire up from school today?!?!" She was sounded distraught.

"No, why, Emma, what happened?!?!"

"Claire…. I went to pick her up and she wasn't…wasn't….the teacher said a guy picked…picked her up…." She was crying now. I was shaking, I heard a strange sound and looked down at the phone, damn it was useless…. I ran outside and phased, running into the forest.

_Jacob!!! _ I yelled

_What is it Quil?!?!? _I don't know how many people asked it, I just kept going, trying to follow the pull that told me where Claire was.

_Quil, stop. _I fought against it, I tried as hard as I could, but the Alpha finally won. I lay down panting. Jacob ran to where I was.

_We need to do this the right way Quil, Leah, you're on sniffing duty, Seth, you get Charlie, Quil, you're with me. _Jacob barked out orders, I nodded my big wolf head and followed him, after awhile he told me to take the lead; I knew where I was being pulled.

Suddenly, I heard her. She was screaming, screaming in pure pain and agony.

"Mommy!!!! Daddy!!! QUIL!!! IT HURTS, MAKE IT STOP!!!"

Chapter 5 The End….

I was panting heavily, I couldn't stand to go in and see her hurt so badly, I lay down, then I picked up a scent, vampire. I growled and Jake was right behind me.

I closed my eyes, braced myself and ran through the wall of a building, it was a McDonald's. There were no humans in there, other than Claire. The vampire was leaning over her, I smelled blood, but didn't investigate.

I smashed into him, sending him flying into the opposite wall. Jake was right behind him, he growled and lunged. The vampire ran to the ice cream machine and ripped off the top, he threw it. In seconds there was ice cream covering everything, including Claire. I ran over to her, still in wolf form. She screamed again.

"IT BURNS!!!" She screamed, I figured she meant like the ice cream in a cut or something, so I picked her up and placed her under a table nearby.

The vampire had thrown Jake out of the fast food restaurant and he was hurt. I tried to tell him to get up, but he was too hurt to hear me. The vampire was now coming towards me. I dodged to the right a millisecond before he struck. He spun around and tried to bite me, but once again I passed him.

Then I did the biting, he threw his arm out to stop me, and I bit it off. He howled in pain as I ripped off his other arm. I put one in a grease thing for fries before just tossing the other one somewhere. He was running at me again, I tried to head but him in the chest, but at the last second he grabbed my arm and ripped it out of its socket. I howled in pain and fell to the floor, he quickly stepped on my leg, cracking it several places. He was enjoying this, and he wasn't paying attention.

Jake had somehow managed to drag himself back inside, he tore the vampires head off in one easy movement. I found a phone in the back of the restaurant and called Carlisle. I phased back to human form while it rang.

"Hello?" I heard someone demanding something in the background, but I didn't pay attention.

"Carlisle, we need you, McDonalds down in Queets, I can't….." I groaned and pain and doubled over, throwing up in the process.

Then I heard Claire whimper again, I somehow managed to drag myself over to her, through the blood, vampire pieces and ice cream. I saw an arm try to reattach itself to the torso. I grabbed it and threw it in the fryer; then I took the head and tore it in two, for good measure. I crawled under the table where Claire was, she was dripping in blood, her leg was broken, both of them. She had a bone sticking out of her arm……..and blood dripping down her neck.

As I looked, she had a crescent moon mark on her neck, she was yelling, it burned….

He had bit her, and she was turning into a vampire, I didn't think, I lowered my head to her neck and pressed my lips to the mark.

Chapter 6 Rescue Party

I sucked out the venom. It burned, so badly I thought I was going to die from it, and then I also had to drink her blood, I wondered if I was hurting her.

"Claire, is the burning gone?" My voice shook and cracked in so many different places, I sounded like a smoker.

She nodded, I sighed and everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, there was the sound of a siren, I sat up quickly, scared I was being taken to the hospital. Instead, I saw a stretcher with an angel on it.

"CLAIRE!" I tried to get up, but a cold hand pushed me down.

"Quil, please lay down, I need to set your bones." I groaned, but obeyed; Carlisle set my bones, and then carried me to the border.

"Seth, take Quil to his house, he needs rest." He turned and ran. I think I passed out, because when I woke up the run was rising and I was lying on the couch at my new house.

"Claire!" I remembered, sitting up.

"Quil, relax, you can see her today AFTER you get your story straight." Jake put a hand on my shoulder and I groaned.

"So what 'happened'?" I asked him

"Emma called you, you went for a drive, walked into a McDonald's and saw her, you called me but when he broke her leg you ran after him, he dropped her on the floor, and she got cut on something then we chased after him and got our butts beat." He shrugged and I could tell he was itching to get back to his imprint.

"I got it Jake, go." I waved out the door, he nodded and left. I quickly grabbed my cell and looked at the date. I had been out for three days! I waited a few hours before calling Emma and Chris.

"Hello?" I heard someone blowing their nose in the background.

"Emma, hey it's Quil."

"Quil! O thank you Quil, without you I wouldn't have my baby..."

"It was nothing, is she okay, can I come see her?"

"O, sure anything..." I closed my phone, cutting her off. I hopped into my car; in just a few minutes I was at the hospital. I walked up the nurse's station.

"Hello, I'm looking for Claire young." I told her. She shuffled through some papers.

"Room 507, go through that elevator, when you get off take a right…." She trailed off as she looked up at me. I nodded and thanked her before running to the elevator.

It carried me up and I ran to Claire's room, she was stationed in a room for long term patients. I ran in and skidded to a stop. Emma was there on a couch with Chris crying.

"How is she?" I asked worriedly, she was so pale and lifeless, She was so fragile looking………

"Quil, I tried to tell you, but she's in a coma, the doctors said she might not make it through the night."

Chapter 7 Waking up

Claire was in a coma, she was just a little girl!!! It was all my fault, if I hadn't imprinted on her the vampire probably wouldn't have taken her…. I getting ready to run patrol and I was in my house just listing to the radio.

It had been three months since Claire had gone into a coma, and she hadn't moved an inch since then. The doctors thought it was a miracle that she had made it through the first night, let alone three months.

"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking…..another day and you've had your fill of sinking……" The lyrics seemed to be talking to me. Move along by The All-American Rejects was on. I started to sing along.

"When all you've got to keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone, move along; move along just to make it through."

I finally broke down, I realized what I had done now, I had made my life rotate around this little girl in a coma, I needed her to wake up and see everything was the same. I quickly phased outside and began to run patrol.

_And even when your hope is gone move along…_

Leah taunted, I told her to shut up and went back to singing it over and over again in my head. It had been a while since we had any vampires in the area; even the Cullen's were gone, in Vermont or something. But we still ran patrol. Suddenly, the air shimmered, and another voice cut into the conversation.

_Quil, Leah I need your help!!!_

_Sam?!?!?_

_No time to explain, I need your help!! _ He yelled, a picture came up, she was going into labor….three months early!!

_What?!?!?_

_Sam, phase back now, get some blankets, towels, and warm water, Quil, run there and help I'll be there in a minute. _Leah phased back and I ran, Sam was still there, panicking.

Finally he phased and I was alone, I ran as fast as I could, trying to get to Emily quickly. I finally reached the house, phased and got dressed. I ran inside to find Emily on the couch breathing heavily, and Leah instructing what to do. Sam was at her side, trying to calm her down.

"Okay, Emily deep breaths." Leah told her, she nodded and inhaled, suddenly she cried out. Leah looked at a clock on the wall.

"That was only ten minutes, okay Emily now you're going to have to start pushing soon." We stood there for about twenty more minutes, and finally Leah said it was time.

"One, two three, push!" Leah yelled. I wondered how she knew all this. Emily let out a cry of pain and I heard something.

Leah counted again, and again Emily cried out in pain. Sam was about ready to faint, I don't think he liked this. Emily squeezed his hand so hard I heard a crack; he grimaced and turned back to Emily. Suddenly, with one final push, I heard crying. Leah held a beautiful baby girl in her arms. She was so delicate, like a rose petal.

"Quil, can you get a washcloth and clean her off?" Leah asked, she was busy helping Emily. I nodded and took the baby. She was adorable, but as I looked at her, she began to grow blurry, and after awhile, I couldn't see her face anymore. I smiled, I had figured out that I couldn't see any female other than my imprint unless they were in danger; I guess that meant she was safe.

I got her all cleaned up, and then went back to Sam and handed him his daughter.

"Congrats dad." I told him, he smiled and began rocking her.

"What's her name?" Leah asked Emily, Emily was almost asleep, but she opened her eyes long enough to answer.

"Lily."

Leah took her from Sam and dressed her in a silk blue dress, she then laid out a blanket on the floor, set some pillows around it, and laid Lily down.

Sam was staring at Lily in wonder, while still holding his wife's hand, me and Leah tip toes out, leaving the family at home.

Once outside, Leah turned to me.

"I need to come check up on the in an hour, she's premature, can you go tell Seth and Jake what happened?"

"First, how did you know all that stuff Leah?"

"When Seth was born my dad wasn't home and my mom needed help, so me and my grandma delivered him." She shrugged, I nodded and ran off.

Chapter 8 Good-Bye

Claire's POV

I had just woken up, I was sore, and in a hospital bed.

"Hello?" I asked, I was so scared, where was I?

"Claire!" a woman yelled, running over to me, and hugging me tightly.

"Who are you?!" I screamed, she stepped away, she was almost crying.

"I'm your mother."

"My mother?" The words sounded strange on my tongue, mother… I heard a knock on the door, and then a man stepped in. He was pale white, with yellow eyes, but not in a crappy way.

"Who are you?" I whispered, curling up in a ball. He nodded and turned to my mother.

"I thought this would happen, amnesia." He told her.

"What's amnis….amnia…?"

"Amnesia?" He vounintered, I nodded.

"Claire, amnesia is when you can remember stuff." My mother said, I looked around to see if there was another girl in the room.

"Is that my name?" I asked when I found no one else. My mother began crying into the guys shoulder.

"Yes, your name is Claire Young; you are five years old and live in La Push Washington." He told me. I nodded.

"No she doesn't, we're moving, it's just not safe here." My mother sniffed. The guy nodded and left. Another guy walked in, he went and put his arm around my mothers' waist.

"How you doing Claire?" He asked. I shrugged, looking at him I tried to guess who he was.

"Claire, this is your daddy." My mother told me, I nodded and sank into my bed, I was so tiered, and soon sleep took me.

* * *

When I woke up I was on a couch. I looked around, this place seemed frimaliar, I should probably remember it but I didn't. Mom came over to me.

"Come on Claire, we're moving! Get in the car sweetie." I nodded and got up slowly. It was hard to walk, it hurt my legs a little, and it felt like I need to stretch my legs, I started walking up and down the stairs, and soon my legs were feeling much better.

I got into the car out front, a dark green van. It was really comfy, there was a little baby in a car seat in the back, he was slobbering, but it was really cute.

"Hello little baby." I cooed. He took my finger and held it tight.

"Claire, this is Cole, your baby brother." Mom came up behind me.

"And I am you sister, the magnificent Chloe!" A girl yelled, she hugged me tightly.

"Glad your better sissy." I smiled and hugged her back. We got in next to Cole, and mom and dad got into the front.

"Ready to go?" Mom asked us, I nodded.

"NO!! I forgot to call Aunt Emily and tell her!" Chloe yelled. Dad groaned.

"Chloe that was your only job!" He told her. Mom pulled out her cell phone.

"Em?" I tuned her out, then when she hung up the phone I heard the most heart breaking sound in the world……

A wolf howling in pain.

Chapter 9 she's gone

Quil's POV

Lily was put in the hospital (see Wendy, told you I would take care of her) and, no surprise, when the pack went to visit her, Seth imprinted on her. She was so small, and cute. When ever I looked at her I was reminded of Claire, my imprint…..who had moved.

I had been heart broken, I remembered shaking, phasing and letting out a heart broken howl. I felt depressed, more depressed then I thought one person could feel.

I was in wolf form all the time now, I never phased back, and Sam had stopped phasing altogether. It had been a month, a month since Lily was born, a month since Sam had phase, a month since I had been human…..and I month since I had seen my other half.

It was like there was a hole in me, a hole shaped like a certain five year old. I felt like I was going to die, it hurt so bad to be away from her, like I was burning at the stake. I had to work, I had to act normal……but inside I was a lifeless shell.

* * *

2 years later

Sam and Emily had gotten pictures of Claire in the mail; it had a return address, so I went to their house. I ran for four hours straight, it felt so easy, I had only phased back to human form a few times over the past two years. I felt free in wolf form; the pain that went through my body was numbed, then I reached the house.

Two girls were inside, one of them looked to be 10, maybe 11, the other……..Claire. My imprint, my other half, I tried to see her smile, but she didn't, she looked depressed, there were dark shadows under her eyes, and her cheek bones stuck out too much, taking a closer look, I saw that the girl, who I now guessed to be Chloe was trying to get her to eat.

I almost cried, I went up to the house and knocked on the door, my hand weighed a thousand pounds, and the door seemed to be huge, and intimidating.

I didn't care; I was going to go through it….for her, my other half, my soul, my best friend in the whole world.

Claire, the little girl who looked like she was the most depressed girl in the world. The door swung open, and I was looking at a surprised Emma.

Chapter 10 Go Away

Quil's POV

Emma stared at me, dumbstruck.

"Who is it…?" Chloe asked skipping over to the door, when she saw me she stopped dead, her question trailing off.

"Um, hello." I said

"Quil, I think you need to leave." Emma told me, I was hurt, my soul was inside, and I had to leave? It didn't feel right.

"Emma, please let me in, I wanted to say hi to you guys, and I wanted to see Claire, I haven't been able to check on her."

"Quil, please don't make this any harder, see Claire has no idea that we ever lived anywhere else, she doesn't remember a thing from when she was five, and I think your coming here might trigger a memory." I slumped against the door frame, Claire didn't know who I was, she didn't remember anything…..but was it a good thing? Wasn't it better that she couldn't remember me, if we could never see each other again? And wasn't it better that she didn't know about her kidnapping? I sighed in defeat, this was what was best for Claire, and she was my imprint, so I had to do what was best for her.

"Okay." My voice was hallow, cracked. Emma looked at me worriedly; I ducked my head and bit my lip, walking away.

Claire's POV

I wasn't happy here, I felt pulled to be somewhere else, and I could never make any good friends in school. I think mom was worried about me, but I was……well I could be a lot better but at least I wasn't too bad. The thing was, I was about three years ahead of all the other people my age, so I could read really long books, hundreds of pages long, when everyone else was still trying to read books with twenty words in them.

I knew long division, and I played the French horn, the most difficult instrument in the entire band. The teachers wanted to move me up, but I didn't want to, I would just stick out more, be more of an outcast.

Isn't it sad that, a seven year old was emo? And I mean full on emo, the blades and everything. I know what most people would say, but it made me feel like a regular person, the pain made me feel an emotion other than my everlasting depression.

I heard mom answer the door, I wanted to run to it, I couldn't hear who was there, but I felt like I knew whoever it was.

"Claire, we're going out for pizza, come on." Cole said, running up to me, he was four now, and he was adorable. He was the kind of kid that old ladies would pinch his cheeks, and guys would mess up his hair, I hugged him tight, I tried to be normal around him, he was such a sweet kid, and I loved him dearly.

"Okay Cole, come on." I took his hand and we walked out to the car together, I helped him in his booster seat, and then I got in. I was sitting near Chloe in the second row, mom was driving and dad was sitting next to her. I scratched my wrist absent mindedly. Chloe screamed and grabbed my wrist.

"Claire, what happened?!?" I looked down; my cuts were bleeding again, all of them. I felt faint, I didn't get like that around blood, but I suddenly wondered how much blood I had been losing lately.

"CLAIRE!!" Someone screamed, suddenly everything was a blur, lights flew in a circle, I looked out my window just in time to see it coming.

A semi truck, with two back pieces, it was huge……and deadly.

And only inches away.

Chapter 11 Running

Claire's POV

Things should have slowed down, isn't that what always happens in movies? Instead, my brain seemed to speed up, taking everything in at once, my heart raced as we collided with the semi, instinctively I tried to shield Cole, as I pulled Chloe back.

My dad hit the semi first, as we hit it at an angle, the car kept going, and the front was so small it was hard to believe, there was red oozing everywhere. Then Chloe hit it, I screamed and tried to pull her back into the very back of the van, but she wouldn't move, looking down, her legs were crushed, and the rest of her was being crushed along with them.

I quickly took Cole out of his seat, and jumped over the seats Cole went first, I pretty much threw him back there, and then I went after.

For a second, my leg was caught in the crushing metal, my breathing picked up, I let out a blood curdling scream, and then we hit the semi again, at a different angle.

My legs were freed, I fell the rest of the way into the back of the van just as where me and Cole had been sitting was transformed into a pile of metal and cushions.

I was suddenly having a flash back, me and a guy on the beach when I was three, a birthday party where he was dressed up as a princess and I was watching him put make up on. I knew who it was, the best friend I had been looking for, the best friend I had lost, Quil. Then, I was brought back to reality, just as we were about to run into a tree.

Then the car stopped, the semi was flipped over though, crushing the front of the car.

I knew there was no hope for my parents, the oozing red liquid up front was enough to prove that, and even if they were alive, how would they get out? I tried Chloe, my sister that had helped me so much. I crawled onto what was left of my seat, I shook Chloe's shoulder.

"Chloe!" I yelled desperately, there was no response. I looked at her face, it was covered in blood, one half was crushed in and her eyes……..they were glassy, staring at where the semi had been when……

I started crying, I was hyperventilating, my family was gone, it was just me and Cole now.

In a second I knew what I was going to do, I was going to run. I got Cole and we managed to open the trunk of the van, it was the most undamaged part of the van. In the distance I heard sirens. I crawled out, it wouldn't open enough for me to do anything else, then I reached in and grabbed Cole.

Cole was pretty beat up, he was shaking with fear and he was limping a tiny bit. I promised myself that I would take him to a hospital, but not here, not where people would take us to a foster home and split us up.

I went into the woods and started walking; I felt like I was being pulled towards the river, I walked over to it. Suddenly, a howl pierced through the night, and turning around I saw a flash of fur, and two glowing eyes looking at us through the bushes.

Chapter 12 La Push?

Claire's POV

I jumped back, grabbing Cole as I went. The creature walked forward, it was huge, a bear maybe? Or…..no, it was a wolf, but wolves don't get that big! The wolf came up to me, and began to sniff my hair. I looked into his eyes, a deep black.

Then I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a hospital room, I was here way too much.

"Claire?" A man asked walking in, I didn't know who he was, but I felt like I should. I searched through my memories until I remembered him.

"Uncle Sam?" he nodded, I wanted to jump up and hug him, make him tell me it was all a dream.

But I was strapped to machines, and the pictures of my family's final seconds filled my head. I kept remembering Chloe's face, and the blood that was all that was left of my parents.

_I knew there was no hope for my parents, the oozing red liquid up front was enough to prove that, and even if they were alive, how would they get out? I tried Chloe, my sister that had helped me so much. I crawled onto what was left of my seat, I shook Chloe's shoulder._

"_Chloe!" I yelled desperately, there was no response. I looked at her face, it was covered in blood, one half was crushed in and her eyes……they were glassy, staring at where the semi had been when……_

I was remembering that, over and over again. I realized that I was shaking, sobbing uncontroably.

Uncle Sam came over and hugged me tightly, I inhaled his woodsy smell, it was comforting in a way. I sat there for what felt like an hour, trying to get the pictures out of my head. Finally, sleep over took me.

When I woke up, again, I didn't open my eyes at first, I was trying to remember the dream, where I was with my best friend Quil and we were playing outside…. Suddenly I heard voices.

"So, you would like to adopt Claire and Cole?"

"Yes." Uncle Sam and a voice I didn't recognize said. I opened my eyes and looked around; Uncle Sam and his wife (Who I remembered was Aunt Emily) were talking to a man in a black suit. When they saw I was awake, Emily ran over to me.

"Claire! O sweetie, how are you?" Emily hugged me tightly, I hugged her back but didn't answer, I couldn't find my voice.

Adopt us? I hadn't realized it, but I had been holding on to some tiny bit of hope that my parents weren't dead, but now I knew that they were really gone.

Forever.

I finally released Aunt Emily, and turned to Uncle Sam.

"Can I see Cole?" I asked them tentatively, I was scared they would tell me something had happened to him to, that the little boy that had been kept me from going into shock during the accident was dead.

"He's at the house, go get dressed." He told me pointing to the bathroom. I got dressed and followed them to the car, and they drove home.

Once we pulled into their driveway, a man ran out of the house holding Cole, he was looking at the ground, but I could tell that he was depressed, suffering some unknown pain like me. Then he looked up and our eyes met. I threw open the car door and sprinted out, he set Cole on the ground and I ran into his arms.

"Quil." I sighed, I felt complete, like without knowing it I had been cut in half and was now sewn back together.

Cause I had my best friend back.

Chapter 13 Reunion

Claire's POV

We hugged for a few minutes, and too soon I herd Cole's voice. I ran to him, pulling him against me.

"Cole." I cooed, it felt nice to know that my baby brother was okay, I squeezed him tighter. We stood there for a few minutes until Quil came back to me.

"How are you?" He asked, I knew what he meant.

"Getting better." I sniffed and hugged him, still holding on to Cole like he might blow away if I let go.

We stayed there for a while, then we went down to first beach.

I was finally with my best friend again; I walked down the beach hand and hand with Quil.

It felt so natural, I felt safe, something I now realized that I hadn't felt in years.

"Quil, you're the best friend ever" I told him one day when we went for a walk. He just smiled and hugged me back.

"And you're my best friend too." He told me. I laughed, turned and ran.

"Try to catch me!!!" I yelled, he chuckled and then began to chase after me. I ran to first beach, all the way down to the store; back up toward Forks then into the forest.

"CLAIRE!" Quil screamed from behind me, I didn't turn, thinking he was trying to trick me. Then I heard it, a low growl. I looked into the bushes.

"Claire, back up two or three steps." Quil warned, I did as he said, frozen in fear.

The growl came again, along with a flash of black fur, and then crunch and snap of something large moving through the forest.

"When I say run, go as fast as you can." Quil whispered, I nodded, silent tears running down my face. Quil started counting.

"One," I took a step, preparing to run.

"Two," I braced my self, ready to go through the forest at break neck speed.

"Go." He breathed. I took off; there was an angry snarl from behind me, the sound of clothes ripping.

"It's got him." I told myself, I stopped and turned around, right as a large black furry paw smacked into my head.

I went flying into the forest floor, and AGAIN everything went black.

Chapter 14 AGAIN!!!

Claire's POV

My head hurt, I seriously was starting to hate this. I opened my eyes and was looking up at a heavily scared face.

"QUIL!" I cried, I tried to sit up. The room spun and I fell back onto the pillows.

"Claire." He breathed, rushing over to me; he held my wrist and looked anxiously at a machine.

"Are you okay? That bear….." his voice trailed off. I winced, looking at his face. I remembered the sound of cloths ripping, the snarls of an animal, wild with rage…..

"How long was I asleep for?" My hand reached out to cup Quil's heavily scared face; the scars looked weeks, maybe months old.

"A day." I shook my head, that couldn't be right, could it? Just then a doctor walked in, he talked to Quil and walked out.

"You're good to go Claire-bear!" He told me grinning. I jumped up and walked out. I was still in my clothes from the beach. When we got to Quil's car, I got in and he went around to his side. I looked in a mirror.

I wasn't too bad….okay I was really bad, it looked like I had been attacked by a wild animal…which I had.

Quil drove me home, and then we just sat inside and watched movies all day.

I started thinking of my friends in La Push, Lily, she was so nice, she's seven now, and one of the cutest little girls in the world, and to her, Seth is like what Quil is to me. I sighed thinking about Quil…..I mean I know he's got to be so much older than me…but he is so cute! I haven't had many boyfriends yet, just one, until he moved away, but Quil…….

I looked over a Quil, who was asleep next to me. I climbed into his lap, and wrapped his arms around me. It was so comfy, like it was designed just for me. I stroked his sleeping face; he was even hotter while he slept. I heard him stir and listened closely.

"I love you Claire." He mumbled, I grin and lay my head on his muscular chest.

Then I heard a shrill ring, sighing I went to get the phone, just as I heard a growl.

"Hello?" I asked irritably.

"Claire, get Quil……its Seth he's missing."

"O no!" I screamed, panicking, I though of my little cousin Lily, she would be heart broken.

"QUIL!" I yelled, he was there in a second, rushing into the room, I handed him the phone and put my arms around his waist. I breathed in his scent, trying to calm down. He suddenly slammed the phone down, shattering into thousands of pieces, then he ran through the wall. I stood there, my arms still in mid air where he had been seconds ago; I walked to the Quil sized hole in the wall and looked out……

Just in time to see Quil turn into a large, chocolate brown wolf. The wolf ran into the forest, never stopping, there were shredded pieces of clothes strewn across the lawn. I took a step back, stumbling and then tripping. I screamed, the shock finally getting to me.

And, once AGAIN I fainted, thinking of my best friend, the guy I loved……

The wolf.

Chapter 15 I've been kidnapped, run into a semi, and attacked by a bear, but avoiding my best friend hurts the most.

Claire's POV

After that, I wouldn't talk to Quil, I wouldn't even look at him……but I would dream of him. I couldn't stop my dreams. One was me and Quil, he came over and told me I had imagined it, and then we kissed, messed up? I'm almost thirteen and one of the few people my age who hadn't kissed someone yet, so not messed up.

I sighed and looked around my room, it was boring without Quil, looking at my bed I thought of the hours me and Quil had spent there talking and listening to music. And looking at my closet I thought of the time I had locked Quil in there and run giggling down stairs, I kept him in there for five hours, only letting him out when he threatened to pee on my favorite shirt.

I laughed remembering those times, then started to cry again, because all that time I had never known that he was really a mutant monster, a freaky wolf/bear thing.

My cell started to ring, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I tried not to let the pain leak into my voice.

"Claire, hey it's Rickey, want to hang out tonight?"

"Sure!" I jumped at the chance, maybe I could forget about Quil.

"Great, how about we go to first beach? I'll meet you at four."

"Okay, see you then." I hung up smiling, I felt my knees go weak and feel to the floor, weird I thought girls only did that in movies. I was hyperventilating when I heard a knock on my door.

"Claire?" it was Uncle Sam, I stood up shakily and opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I don't know why you won't talk to Quil, but you really need to give him a chance, he's coming over for dinner so….."

"I won't be here," I sang walking to my closet "I have a date with a cutie named Rickey." Something growled behind me, I shrieked and spun around. Sam was the only one there……..but downstairs I heard Quil. He was cussing and I could hear stuff being thrown around.

"I'll call animal control." I offered cheerily. Uncle Sam looked shocked as I picked up an imaginary cell.

"Hello, animal control? Yeah I have a freaky wolf thing in my house, whatever bye." I 'hung up' and stormed out of my room, I got in the shower, shaving, washing my hair a few times more than was necessary, and then blow drying my hair. My hair was always really straight, and I never really did anything with it. I went into my room and got dressed; I put on my black bikini, putting a green panda shirt I got from Justice over it. I looked at the clock, it was three thirty, but I wanted to be there early.

"I'm leaving." I yelled as I walked out the door. I ran into a huge wall of burning hot flesh. Quil grabbed my wrist, and pulled me close to him.

"Hey there twelve year old, pretty old to be making up stories." He said, I tried to pull my hand away, he was shaking and it was starting to scare me.

"Let go of me mutt!" I screamed. He held on tighter, pulling me closer. He started shaking harder, I should be trying to get away, to be mad at him and be screaming and kicking, but instead, I was staring at his lips, and feeling his rock hard eight pack against me.

"I have to go." I said, I managed to pull away and ran for my life, I heard a heart broken howl in the background, the same one from the day when I had moved. I got to the woods and collapsed on the ground crying.

I woke up later to hear someone else sobbing near by.

"I love her Sam, which means she loves me too, she's not a little girl anymore, she has feelings……. And now she hates me because she saw me phase." I stood up slowly and walked over to Quil, he was collapsed on the ground sobbing and Sam was trying to comfort him. I don't know what made me do it, but I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shaking figure.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before walking away, I went to the beach, and found Rickey there looking down cast.

"I'm so sorry Rickey, I feel asleep and….." He just nodded and took my hand. He led me to the water. I took my shirt off to reveal my swim wear. He whistled and pulled me closer, he started to lean in to kiss me…..

When a huge wave knocked us over. I started laughing at Rickey's dripping form, he laughed with me. I pushed him playfully into the water and we kept that up all night, when I went to bed I was thinking of nothing but Rickey and how perfect he was.

Chapter 16 Sob

Quil's POV

She had seen me phase……and she thought I was a mutt, but I could handle that…..if she hadn't started to like like me before it happened. I knew it, she stared at me, in the bond between us, and I could tell there were times when she wanted to kiss me.

And now I felt no love through the bond, at least not towards me, it was all towards…..RiCkY. I growled just thinking his name. I was all wolf now, I remembered when we had a visitor, and Embry had called the house and then me…….I had phased in front of Claire, and she was scared of me now.

I would give anything to go back in time, to fix that, and then….standing there at the door, I had almost kissed her!! My heart hadn't settled down since.

I phased and began running, Claire was asleep in her room, I opened her window with my teeth, without making too much noise. It was already half way open so it wasn't too hard. I licked her face, then took her night shirt gently in my teeth and dragged her out the window. I brought her to a meadow about five miles from civilization. I placed her on the ground and stepped back. I closed my eyes and felt the arm shimmer around me, when I opened my eyes I was human again. Claire was starting to wake up, she shivered and I longed to hold her in my arms.

"Quil?" She mumbled sitting up. I smiled at her and reached out a hand to help her up, she wasn't looking at my hand though, and I realized I had never put shorts on; I blushed and pulled on my shorts.

I was testing the connection between me and Claire and I felt…..disappointment? I blushed deeper realizing why that was.

"Quil, look I'm sorry but….. I mean….look, you've been my best friend and my big brother, and you never told me! I told you all my secrets, why can't you tell me something for a change? I thought we were family Quil, what happened to that?" I gulped almost crying, she was right, it was my fault….

But it was for her! I had never told her so she could be protected, I had never told her so THIS wouldn't happen! And I had never told her because it wasn't just my secret to tell!

I felt myself shaking with anger, the whole forest seemed to vibrate, like there was an earthquake, but I was the only thing shaking. I felt a heat like a thousand flames run up my spine and surround me. My vision tainted red, and then I heard a ripping noise, and I exploded.

I was suddenly ten feet taller, hundreds of pounds heavier…..and hairier.

And guess who was two feet away from me when I phased.

Chapter 17 Hospital

Claire's POV

My vision was blurred, here it was, the middle of the night, and Quil wanted to talk!

"Quil, look I'm sorry but….. I mean….look, you've been my best friend and my big brother, and you never told me! I told you all my secrets, why can't you tell me something for a change? I thought we were family Quil, what happened to that?" My throat hurt from screaming, but he needed to know! He had done the worst thing ever…… he had broken my heart.

I loved him, I wasn't sure if it was a brotherly love or something else anymore, but I loved him.

And he didn't deserve it. Quil started to shake; I took a step closer, getting ready to yell again. He had hurt me and needed to know it! Quil began to shake harder; I stepped closer, knowing for some reason I had to stop him…..

And then he exploded. In mid air, his body exploded into a giant chocolate brown wolf, his hands, which had been stretched out towards me when he exploded, were now giant paws with claws. His claw raked down my body, a diagonal line from my right shoulder to my left hip. I fell back wards and his other claw got my left leg as I fell, trying to grab me.

I was losing blood; everywhere I looked was stained in my blood.

"Quil…" I tried to choke out, it was too hard, I felt like I was going to puke, a lump was in my throat.

Then I barfed, bright red blood flew into the air, and I screamed. Redness covered my vision and then everything went black.

Quil's POV

Claire had been too close when I phased, closer than Emily had been to Sam. My hand had been outstretched, and as I grew claws and my arms extended, I cut a diagonal line between Claire's shoulder and her hip, then when she fell, I tried to catch her.

But I forgot about the claws, I grabbed her leg and she twisted, her leg looked like a candy cane, red blood spiraling down and then the pale skin.

I was too mad still to realize what I had done. I stormed off in a rampage. She wouldn't even hear my side of the story!!

QUIL!!! Jake roared, I winced at his thoughts, in his mind there were pictures of a russet brown wolf strangling a chocolate brown one.

Shit I murmured. I shook my head and then I felt a stab of pain as the anger cleared.

I had killed my imprint.

I had killed a part of me; it was like I was suicidal. I fell to the ground in pain, pure agony and rolled around.

...but maybe she wasn't dead, maybe I could save her! I ran back, Jake hot on my trail. I picked her up, again carrying her by her night clothes.

I arrived at the closet hospital in about two minutes; I rushed her up to the doors, broke through, and gently set her in a chair.

I ran up to the front desk, growled menacingly a gestured towards Claire.

SAVE HER! I yelled in my mind, an ashen face doctor ran out, carrying a clip board and glanced at her, then me, going back and forth as fast as he could.

I took one clawed, paw and pointed towards Claire.

Help HER

He nodded, as if he understood and ran to get assistance. I grinned and ran out the door.

She was safe……for now.

I went to my house and pulled on shorts and a shirt, the got into my car and drove back to the hospital.

They now had police surrounding the doors, animal control patrolling the area, and someone cleaning up the pieces of smashed door. I walked right in, stepping over the debris.

At the front desk there was a sheet hanging there.

"Emergency Rooms: OCCUPIDED." I walked into the room and saw Claire. She was hooked up to so many machines and monitors it was sad. Her leg was beginning to puff up, meaning it was infected. I was too much of a gentleman to check her other cut. Suddenly I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.

A sweet, almost musical voice that resembled my angel's voice.

I pictured her face again, how it had looked before…..

How long ago was it? Six years? And where had she been all this time?

Because Chloe Young wasn't dead.

Chapter 18 Back from the….

Quil's POV

Chloe wasn't dead….she was alive….she wasn't dead….

I couldn't grasp it, she was alive! Wow, and here it had been so long…. Six years almost I mean Claire was seven when it happened and now she'd thirteen….

Claire.

I put my head in my hands, what was I going to do?!? I groaned. I wasn't going to be able to look at her again without seeing the hatred in her eyes, the accusation, the anger...the hurt.

I didn't mean to do it, I didn't mean to lie to her, and I didn't mean to phase by her.

I wanted so badly to go back in time and fix all of it, to make everything right again but I couldn't.

Three hours later Claire woke up.

I was by her bed, not holding her hand like I so desperately wanted to, but staying back, I knew she must hate me now.

"Quil….I...I...Love you…" She muttered before the pain pills took effect again. My eyes started to tear up, because I knew she would realize soon enough that I had done this to her.

Chloe also came in to visit. She was in a wheel chair, getting used to walking again was apparently really hard to do. She had always been a great basket ball player so she only used the wheel chair when she had to, hoping that one day she would be able to play again.

I smiled as she rolled past me.

"She up?" I shook my head sadly and Chloe sighed and rolled over to Claire. She sat there for a minute, pretending to sleep and snore, then she held up three fingers. She put them down one at a time, and a zero she leaned in closer to Claire.

"Claire, guess what?" She sang right into Claire's ear.

"Whayat?" Claire mumbled.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUTA THAT BED 'FOR I HURT 'CHO!" She screamed, I started laughing typical crazy sisters…

And of course Claire woke up.

'CHLOE!!!!!" She screamed, she hugged Chloe so tight that when Chloe started to pretended she couldn't breath, Claire took her seriously.

"Sorry!" She yelled jumping back. Chloe just grinned and sat back in the wheel chair.

"Nice too see you too sis, now up and at 'em! Let's go get us some grub."

"Breakfast is on me!" I told them, leaving them alone for a minute. Claire looked at me, noticing me for the first time. I turned away and walked out of the room before I could see the hatred in her eyes. I went down to the cafeteria and got them eggs, bacon, orange juice, pancakes…..everything.

I was reluctant to go back up the stairs, scared that Claire would scream at me, accuse me, and worst of all…it would all be true.

I opened the door and peeked in. Chloe was hugging Claire, calling her sis and asking how she was.

"I've been better….Chloe I'm in love with someone, and I think I hurt them." It hurt me to think of her in…in love.

Did I really think of her like that? I thought back to when I first met Claire; I hadn't been in love with her then….but I think I was now. I think I was really in love with her.

So it really hurt to know she was in love with someone else.

I opened the door and walked into the room.

"Breakfast!" I announced. I set the tray next to them and exited the room.

"I'll be right back." I hear Chloe say and then I heard her wheel chair behind me.

"Quil, what are you doing?!?" She demanded grabbing my shirt.

"Chloe…you just wouldn't get it, okay? I…It's…." I hung my head and continued walking.

"Quil….she loves you."

Chapter 19 I…*gulp*

Claire's POV

"Quil….she loves you." CHLOE!!! I wanted to strangle her, why would she do that.

"No she doesn't, I'm a monster, I hurt her emotionally and physically." No Quil, I do love you with all my heart and I know you didn't mean to…


End file.
